A Christmas for a Rose
by The Daily Dude
Summary: It is Christmas. But Sonic makes Amy really angry while the rest of the gang are trying to get them togethor. Will there plan fail or work? Why am I asking you this question? Sonamy
1. Shy!

_**If you look at my avatar (Picture on account page) you will see a Sonic Christmas picture which I would on the internet, this picture inspired my to write this Sonic the Hedgehog Christmas Story.**_

_**I do not own any of the characters that are in this story. The characters in this story are (on picture from left to right Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, Amy, Cheese (The one star in the sky) Sonic, Vector, Espio, and Tikal (I think)**_

**A Christmas for a Rose**

It was the week before Christmas and everybody was having a blast. Tails and Sonic which both lived in Tail's house were setting the usual Christmas decorations. Knuckles and Tikal were just making a roof for the Master Emerald so when it snowed the Master Emerald would still be able to be seen. Rouge was getting her house ready. Amy was putting up here lights and Christmas tree. Cream was helping her mom make some great goodies for everybody. And Vector, Espio, and Charmy were putting on there usual winter coats. Actually everybody was putting on some coats, they were all going to Amy's house like usual to go shopping for Christmas presents.

You see the Sonic Team had a Christmas tradition. They all go to the mall week before Christmas to do some last minute Christmas Shopping. Then on Christmas Eve they would just watch a Christmas movie until Christmas morning. And then Sonic and the gang would go to sleep and then when everybody woke up on Christmas day they would open presents.

Sonic and Tails were putting on there jackets when Tails like usual on Christmas said "Sonic, why not tell Amy how you feel about her this year?" Sonic said in response "Tails, for the final time I will not tell Amy I love her because if I did I might ruin our friendship," "But Sonic, you would have something better than a friendship." "Oh just be quiet." Sonic said in response. Everybody knew the real reason was that Sonic was to shy, _**can you believe it.**_

So when everybody got to Amy's house when Amy said "I will be right back I need to get something." Immediately everybody crowded around Sonic saying "Are you going to tell her, are you going to tell her." "No." Sonic said in response, "Stop asking me." Meanwhile, Amy was once again hoping that Sonic would do something with her,_** I bet you can guess what**_, Then Amy walked back in and when she came in she saw Sonic being crowded by everybody and then Amy said "What are we doing in here and are we ready to go?" Sonic said "Yes we are ready to go!" While everybody wasn't looking at Sonic, Sonic ran out the door heading towards the mall and then Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Tikal, Cream, Cheese, Vector, Espio, and Charmy, hopped outside and ran towards the mall.

Soon everybody was at the mall. They met Sonic at the entrance and then Tails said "Let's go into groups so we can spare time." Amy said "Okay." Tails said "Sonic and Amy should be a group." Sonic then said "But, but," Amy said "Come on Sonic it will be fun." "Okay, Amy." Then Sonic and Amy left.

Back with Tails and the rest of the team they were coming up with a plan. Tails said Sonic and Amy need to be together but Sonic is to shy so why not we find a way to let him without being shy." Knuckles said "Why not just force him to tell her." Tails then said "I don't think that will work." Cream then said "What if we just push them together with all of us around them." Tails then said "That isn't a bad idea."

Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy were shopping Sonic and Amy were in a shop that had to do with mechanics looking for a present for Tails, "So Sonic," Amy said "Do you think Tails would like this?" Amy was showing Sonic a pair of screw driver set. "Tails would love it." Sonic said and then Amy said "So now I can look for your present." "Okay." Sonic said. Then they headed off to a shoe store and then Amy said "Sonic you stay out here and I will buy your present.' Sonic said "Why can't I come in?" Amy then said in response "Sonic your present is suppose to be a surprise." "Come on." Sonic said. "No Sonic," "Okay, Amy." Amy then waited for a minute outside the store and then he ran at one of his fastest runs he had ever had ran into the store and Sonic ran past Amy who was buying Sonic's present, some brand new shoes that were suppose to last a lot longer and could help him out a lot but Amy saw him and then Amy ran outside where Sonic tried to look like he had never went in and she said "Sonic you are so stubborn, I try to get you the perfect present but you always ruin it and Sonic don't come to my house because I never want to see you again and then she ran back to the entrance and then left.

When Sonic met up with everybody else he said what had happened and then Sonic said "I don't know what to do?" Then Sonic left. And then Tails said this might ruin our plans.

_**What is the gang's plan? Will Amy forgive Sonic? What will happen on Christmas? **__**Find out next time,**_

**_If you were wondering where I found out how I know Sonic is to shy to tell Amy well I found it on Youtube. If you want to see it look on for "_The Real Proof: Sonic does love Amy" created by "Sonamy94" And thank you Sonamy94 if you are reading this or if you want to send a message to her because I didn't sorry but I can't figure how without becoming a member and I don't have anything worth recording on Youbue so I don't become a member.**


	2. Tails has an idea

_**I do not own any of the Sonic characters that are in this story. **_

**A Christmas for a Rose**

The next week, some things were not going as everybody had wanted. Sonic was in Tails's workshop just lying around all day. Amy was setting for the party while trying not to cry. And the rest of the team were grabbing there presents and putting them at Amy's house. You see today was Christmas eve. And as usual everybody had wrapped there presents were going to bed early tonight. Everybody else had delivered there presents except for Tails which was walking right over.

When Tails got to Amy's house he rang the door bell and then Amy opened the door. Tails saw Amy looking like she was going to cry. Then Tails said "Amy, why are you sad." Tails knew why but didn't want to say anything about it, and then Amy explained to Tails what had happened at the mall once again and then Tails said "Amy, you aren't the only one sad, Sonic has been lying in bed just calling himself names all week." "That jerk, should give me an apology not making me give him one." "That is not what I am saying….," But before Tails could say anything else Amy just took Tail's presents and pushed him out the door and slammed the door behind him.

Then Tails said on his way home "Wait, that is it. I know the perfect plan to get Sonic and Amy friends again and if it works out as I think they should be even more then friends." Then when Tails came home he said to Sonic "Stay inside your room for a while I will be done in a minute," Then Tails called everybody and he said to them his plan and they all agreed that the plan would work.

_**Now what is Tails doing? Find out next time.**_


	3. The Notes

_**I do not own any of the Sonic characters in this story so stop asking me.**_

.

**A Christmas for a Rose**

**Remember when I said that Sonic and friends had a tradition well I changed a little and here it is**

**You see the Sonic Team had a Christmas tradition. They all go to the mall week before Christmas to do some last minute Christmas Shopping. Then on Christmas Eve they would just watch a Christmas movie until Christmas morning. And then Sonic and the gang would go to sleep and then when everybody woke up on Christmas day they would open presents.**

The night of Christmas eve everybody was showing up for the party. Everybody except for Sonic and Tails. Tails was just about to leave when he said "Sonic, are you sure you don't want to go, she is really sad about what you had done." Then Sonic said "Tails I really do want to go but I just can't I am just not ready." "Okay, Sonic."

When Tails got to Amy's house Amy asked if Sonic was coming and he said "Don't worry Amy, I promise you will see him tonight. Then Amy said "I will be right back, I need to go to the bathroom." While Amy was busy everybody else was saying to Tails did you leave the note for Sonic and then Tails said "Yes." Then Cream slid something under the door and then they all started to talk like nothing had happened." In the bathroom Amy had just finished when she noticed the note that said,

_Dear Amy,_

_I need to talk to you in the park tonight at 10:00. Come over to the big lamp next to the hill. Please come._

_A friend,_

Then Amy came out of the bathroom and Amy said "Who slid this under the door." Nobody answered and then looked at the clock it was 9:30 and then Cream said "We are going start the movie you want to join." Cream was trying to hide the fact that she was lying to Amy and then Amy said "Start it for now but I need to be at the park at 10:00 so we will have to stop." "That is okay," Tikal said.

Meanwhile, Sonic was just lying in his bed. After a while he was getting hungry so we went into the kitchen to get a chili dog and when he walked into the kitchen he saw a not saying,

_Dear Sonic,_

_I need to meet you at the park at 10:00 tonight. Come to the big lamp next to the hill. Please come,_

_Amy,_

Then Sonic looked at the clock that said 9:45 and then Sonic said "I need to get to the park quick.

It soon became 10:00 and Amy and Sonic were both at the park. It may have been snowing but it didn't stop Sonic or Amy. Sonic first said "Amy before you say anything I need to say that I am sorry for being such a jerk. I shouldn't have peaked at your present, and to show you that I am truly sorry here." Then Sonic pulled out a head band that said "TO A BEAUTIFUL GIRL" Then Amy said "Sonic thank you and I am sorry for making such a big deal out of it." "Amy you had the right to be upset with me, all you do is be nice to me and when you do something special for me all I do is ruin it."

Meanwhile, everybody else had followed and was starting to make a circle around Amy and Sonic. Then Tails said "Sonic, tell her." While this was happening Tails was pushing Sonic closer to Amy. Then Sonic started to blush and then Sonic said "Tails, this isn't the time." "Sonic this is the perfect time now tell her." Amy then said "Tell me what?" Sonic said "All right you win Tails, Amy the truth is that I….. well this hard for me to say…… I….." "Just come out with it Sonic," Tails said and then Sonic continued saying "I LOVE YOU AMY ROSE!" Sonic had blurted it out. Amy then said "Sonic, I love you too." Then Sonic said "could you give us some time alone, guys?" "Okay." Everybody said and then when everybody was gone Sonic said "Amy may I kiss you?" "Of course Sonic." Amy said in response and then Sonic kissed Amy on the lips for just a second but Amy and Sonic knew this was the most magical thing they had ever done and then Amy said "Sonic, you can come back to my house if you want?" "I would love to Amy." Sonic said in response and then Sonic and Amy ran back to Amy's house while Sonic was holding Amy's hand trying to stay at a pace that Amy could keep up with."


	4. Note

_**Note: The avatar picture has been removed and the actual order of the picture is Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, Charmy, Amy, Cheese, Sonic, Tails, Vector, Espio, and then is Mighty. I will not change the story but I just want people to know that fact. **_


End file.
